Diaries of a Muggle Born
by ginny'sman
Summary: When a muggle boy recieves his invite to attend an American school of Witchcraft and Wizardry how will he handle it? OC's at first.
1. What Mysteries Lie Beyond

I can remember it as if it were yesterday. It was a Friday afternoon in May of 1990. School had just let out for summer break. Finally, the fifth grade was over! My best friend Tony and I were in the middle of climbing onto the roof and jumping off, when all of a sudden I saw something swooping towards me. I felt an instant rush of adrenaline and tried to get out of the way. I covered my head with my arms and braced myself for an attack, but it never came.  
  
I took a peek up and saw an owl standing just to my side. Knowing what I did about owls this was very weird. I had always been informed that owls were nocturnal, so the sighting of this bird made me wonder. I then noticed that there was a letter tied to the owl's leg. It pushed its leg toward me with an obvious gesture for me to take it. I untied the letter and noticed that there was an address on it. To my surprise I saw that the letter was addressed:  
  
Mr. Lee Rushing 620 Baylor West Memphis, Arkansas  
  
It took a minute to register that it was for me. I started to think it was for my grandfather, seeing as we have the same name, but he didn't live at this address. As I was contemplating this, the owl gave a (cheerful?) hoot and took off, back to where it came from, I assumed. I turned it over and found an emblem with an A at its center. Below the emblem it said Adam's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
I immediately took it as a joke. I showed my friend Tony and he agreed that, as weird as it sounded, it had indeed been delivered by an owl. In broad daylight. So I opened it. There were 2 pieces of parchment. The first piece read:  
  
ADAMS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: ROGER APPLINGTON (Order of Merlin, Second Class, Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Mr. Rushing, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Adams School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have enclosed a list of all the necessary books and supplies. Classes will start on August 20. We will expect confirmation by no later than July 1. Sincerely, Alvin Bunting Deputy Headmaster  
  
I was at a complete loss. I had never heard of anything like this. I looked at Tony and all he could do was shrug. I wanted to take it to my mother, but was unsure what she would say. So I decided I would do some investigation. I convinced my mother to drop me off at the public library later that week and I searched everything I could find.  
  
Well as you can imagine, I didn't find a thing. June crept up, fast, and I was still uncertain about everything. Then one day another owl swooped down, with a new message. This time, though, it was a very dark owl, and somewhat smaller than the first. Feeling more confident than I did the last time I reached out and took the letter from it's clenched claws. I saw that the letter was from the same school as the first one I received. This time, though, it was a little less formal. It had an air of comedy about it as it stated:  
  
Mr. Rushing Forgive me; I forgot that you are coming from a muggle family. Please send your response with back with Shander (the owl in front of you). Sincerely, Alvin Bunting Deputy Headmaster  
  
I knew then that I had to tell my mother. I was starting to feel apprehension and fear that she would accuse me of being in a cult or gang. All I could do was talk with her, as I have always been able.  
  
It had always been my mother and I, since I was just a newborn. My natural father had abandoned us and she'd raised me alone. She worked hard, and I did everything I could to make it easier for her. I knew I had faults, but I did my part. I made my own meals, readied myself for school and did all my chores and homework. I always wanted to make her proud of me and show her there was nothing to worry about when it came to me.  
  
As I entered the house I noticed Shander (hmm, what an interesting name) take a perch just over our porch. Mom was busy in the kitchen, whipping up her famous vegetable soup. I started to feel the pit of my stomach go queasy as I approached her. She must have sensed something because she instantly turned and asked, "What's wrong baby?"  
  
I started to talk, but I got a lump in my throat. After a few seconds I gave up, and just handed her the letter. At first, she looked a little confused, but then I saw something flicker in her eyes. Was it understanding? Did she know something I didn't? For a few moments it looked as if she was trying to make up her mind about something.  
  
Finally she looked into my eyes and said, "Lee, there is something I need to tell you".  
  
She took me by the hand and led me to the kitchen table. She stared at me for a few moments then brushed her hair to the side and began to speak.  
  
"I had wondered if we would get something like this." She muttered, half aloud, half to herself.  
  
"Lee, your father used to tell me he was a wizard. I didn't believe him for a while, I thought he was just playing. After we were married and I got pregnant with you, he showed me that it was all true. I didn't know how to react, I just accepted it and then shut it out."  
  
Mom took a few minutes, obviously pondering some past event. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. I was in shock at the very thought that this could actually be true.  
  
"Then, when he left us just after you were born, I said 'good riddance' and just sorta forgot about everything."  
  
She seemed to brighten a little. "Of course, how could I have been so blind? I should have known you would get something like this. I mean, you are a brilliant young man. I am so proud of you."  
  
I still couldn't find any words in me. I had a million questions, but no understanding of the English language at that point. All I could do was nod and look stunned. Then I remembered Shander. I found my voice and told her that we needed to send a response by that owl on the porch. Mom nodded in understanding, and grabbed a sheet of paper.  
  
"It's not as fancy as this, but it should do." Smiling, Mom wrote out a letter of intent for me. She took the letter to the owl and, as if she had been trained to handle them, she skilfully attached it to the owl.  
  
Then I heard her say, "Take this to the Headmaster, so he will know that my boy will be there."  
  
A/N: Ok this is the new update to chapter one. I have a beta proofreading each story and I am making corrections accordingly. Thank you. 


	2. The Long Road There

Over the next month all I could do was think about what lay ahead of me. Magic was real - and I was going to learn how to do it! I was only 11, but I had spent a lot of time thinking of the future and what I would be doing in 10, 20, and even 30 years from now.  
  
The hardest part was that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. But well, I'd figured that out on my own. I mean, they would probably make fun of me, or call me a liar. Kids were cruel. Of course, I told Tony all about it. I had to - he had been there when I'd got the first letter. Tony was intrigued. Kept telling me that I would have to tell him everything, and even teach him what I'd learned when I came back. I just nodded in agreement, but I was unsure what I would be able to do.  
  
It was just after the Fourth of July weekend when mom said we were going to get my supplies. I started to get excited. I was finally going to get my first glimpse at the magic I would encounter the next year!  
  
My mother seemed to know a lot more than I would have thought. Whether she'd had this knowledge stored from past years or if she'd just recently got it somehow, I have never figured out, but right then I didn't care and I never really thought about it afterwards. She had told me my studies would take seven years to complete and that the school itself was in Massachusetts.  
  
This is when the reality hit me. I would be a thousand miles from home for 9 months of the year. I started to rethink everything. As if reading my thoughts, my mother comforted me with her words:  
  
"I know it is far away, but it is the closest school to us - and you know how to take care of yourself. It will be hard, but we have been through worse right?"  
  
I nodded, and decided to take my mind away from my worrying with thoughts of where we were going to shop.  
  
We arrived in Memphis and proceeded to walk down Main Street. Mom stopped, pulling out a sheet of parchment. I watched her look around, looking lost, as usual, and then with a resounding "Aha!" she guided me towards a small shop.  
  
We entered the shop. Inside, there was an old woman sitting behind a counter. Along the back wall were shelves holding all manner of knick- knacks. The store looked like nothing more than a collectibles shop for old women. Was this it? Was this the great magic shop I had been expecting? I was instantly disappointed. Maybe it was all a joke? My mother approached the old woman and read from the paper in her hand.  
  
"The knick-knacks are great, but we need something a little less pricey," she read, a hopeful glint in her eyes. The old woman smiled knowingly and looked at me.  
  
"This is your first year, young man?"  
  
"Ye-ss." I stuttered.  
  
"It's OK. I think you will like it when you get there." She pulled a small stick from her purse and tapped the wall behind her. It almost instantly opened up into an archway that led into an indistinguishable room.  
  
My mother gave the old woman an appreciative "thank you" and led me through the arch. We walked through a small tunnel - I could see its end only a few feet ahead. We exited the tunnel and stood at the beginning of an alley that seemed to stretch for miles. I could see shop after shop on both sides. People, old and young, going to and fro - wearing robes.and sometimes even weirder apparel.  
  
"Well, let's find a money changer." My mom sighed. "I hope I brought enough."  
  
As I was pulled along I couldn't help but stare at all the windows and objects that I saw. Brooms, owls, cauldrons, quills, and various unidentifiable items leapt out at me. All I could think about was how each of these things would work. After a few minutes we arrived at what looked like a bank. I saw a gold placard that named the building as:  
  
GRINGOTT'S MEMPHIS BRANCH  
  
Inside, I saw the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my life. Totally shocked, I let out a shriek, and suddenly everyone around went quiet and looked right at the two of us. My mother was taken aback also, but maintained her composure as she pulled me to her.  
  
"Lee, it is not polite to scream like that. Apologize to.ehhh."  
  
"Bardol." The creature sneered.  
  
"I .um. I am sorry." I managed to spout out, finally.  
  
"Uhmm.We need to exchange money to buy supplies." Mom barely spoke.  
  
"Fine." He was very short (in speech as well as stature)  
  
After a few awkward minutes, we left the bank with a sizeable purse filled with gold, silver and copper coins I had never seen before. Mother pulled out my list of supplies and read:  
  
ADAMS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM First year students will require: 1. Four sets of plain work robes (dark blue) 2. One plain pointed hat (dark blue) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (dark blue, crimson fastenings) Please include name tags on all clothing  
  
SUBJECT TEXTS All students should have a copy of each of the following The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling Transfiguration Made Easy by Mathew Landry Potions Ingredients and additives by Margo Husk Plants, Fungi, and more. by Leon Branch Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them: American Ed. By Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER SUPPLIES 1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, size 3) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales Students are allowed to have 1 pet, and first years are not allowed to have their own brooms.  
  
This was quite a list. The first shop I could see was on my right. Its window was stacked full of cauldrons. This was our first stop! Two hours, and half a bag of coins later, we had everything on the list. Then it was back home to wait for August to arrive swiftly.  
  
The day finally arrived, and I was so excited I could hardly contain myself. My mother helped me pack my bags into the car and started to drive me to the train station in Memphis. On the way there, she stopped at a building that was unfamiliar to me.  
  
"Hold on for a minute. I have to get something here." She left the car running and walked inside. She returned with a carrying case, and something was moving inside.  
  
"Here." She said fondly. "Here is something to keep you company."  
  
I looked into the case and saw a calico cat staring back at me.  
  
"His name is Percy."  
  
"Percy?" I said with a scowl. "We can come up with something better that that, can't we.Xavier?  
  
My mother gave me an approving look. A few minutes later we headed into the station. We started to look around and then we realized we actually didn't know where to go. We just figured we would be able to tell. I suddenly saw a girl that looked very familiar. It was Sarah.  
  
Sarah Cate was a girl that had been at the same school as me. I'd had a crush on her for about a year now and couldn't bring myself to tell her. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a nice button up shirt and.what was that clutched in her hand? It couldn't be! She was holding an envelope from Adams.  
  
I called out to her and she turned to look at me, and I froze. She and her mother (at least I assumed it was her mother) were walking toward us, and I didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hi, Lee. What are you doing here?" She smiled.  
  
"Uhh." I fumbled with words, until my mother interjected. She must have seen Sarah's envelope, as she started a conversation with the pair in front of us.  
  
"I see you got accepted at Adams also."  
  
"You are going to Adams, Lee?" Sarah asked. All I could do was nod. "We are heading for the train now. Want to walk with us?"  
  
I couldn't believe she was asking for my company.  
  
"Yes please." Her mother said. "I am glad to know that Sarah will have somebody she knows there. It is a relief."  
  
"Same here. I don't feel as bad now." My mother placed her hand on my shoulder. I know I must have turned a deep shade of red because at that moment Sarah began giggling. I was so embarrassed. The four of us walked toward the south end of the station while our mothers talked back and forth. Sarah tried making some chitchat, but all I could do was nod and look at the floor. We finally came to a wall that was completely blank. To the side there was a blind man sitting in a chair. For a moment I thought he'd looked at me. But, no, he was blind, wasn't he?  
  
"Adams?" He said.  
  
"Yes, sir." My mom answered shocked.  
  
The man smiled and touched the wall beside him. He made a gesture and we all understood. We were to walk stealthily through (wow this is weird) the wall. Our mothers gave us final kisses, and off we went. I gestured Sarah to go first and she did so, but very hesitantly. I followed with as much excitement as anxiety.  
  
When I had passed through I found Sarah waiting for me and we stood upon a platform in front of a huge Blue and White train. There were children all over, boarding. Finally I was here! I could hardly believe it.  
  
After we got our luggage settled and found a compartment, I had finally found my voice. Sitting with Sarah, alone, and all I could say was, "So what do you think about all of this?  
  
"I am still unsure. I'm really looking forward to it, but it's still so unbelievable. I feel like I could wake up at any moment."  
  
"Yeah, I feel the same way. But at least we each know somebody now."  
  
"Yeah that is good isn't it?"  
  
Just then the door opened. Two girls were standing in the doorway.  
  
"Is there room in here for two more?" The first one asked.  
  
"Yeah sure, come in." I replied. They looked alike. Probably sisters. They both were slightly tanned with long brown hair and green eyes. The one who had spoken was definitely a few years older, while the other was about my age.  
  
"Hi," the oldest girl said, "My name is Jeanna, and this is my younger sister Sheryl. You two first years?"  
  
"Yes" we answered in unison.  
  
"So is Sheryl. This is my third year. You guys are going to love it. What did you say your names were again?"  
  
"Oh, I am Lee Rushing, and this is Sarah Cate."  
  
"Glad to meet you. What house do you think you will be placed in?"  
  
Sarah and I exchanged a glance.  
  
"House?"  
  
"You mean to tell me you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Okay, it isn't that big of a deal. There are 3 houses at Adams. You will be placed into the one that fits your personality. There is house Appleseed, which I am in, Eaglefeather, and Smith."  
  
"How does personality fit into it?" Sarah interceded.  
  
"Simply put, the adventurous, extraverted, and courageous ones end up in Appleseed. The spiritual, stout, and noble ones end up in Eaglefeather. And those of ambition, drive, and determination end up in Smith."  
  
Over the next few hours, as we made our way to Boston, Jeanna educated us on some of the things that would happen, some of her experiences and then we tried to speculate which house we would be in. As the train neared the school we changed into our robes and prepared to greet our new lives.  
  
A/N: OK this chapter is now updated and fixed. I must give thanks to lovethepotionboy. She is an excellent...uhh...gramaticist...heheheh. Thank you again. And she has a story called Its all done with mirrors that you should definetly check out. 


	3. A World Apart

I couldn't wait to see my new school. I gathered my possessions, and started to get off the train with the others. There had to have been 500 kids on board! Now that I had let it stew a few hours, I had decided they couldn't all have come through Memphis.must be something magical. I was definitely going to have to get used to the little things around me that were different.  
  
I stayed close to Sarah. This is the perfect chance - my being the only one she knew, I should be able to get her easily. It was about 9 p.m., and there was so little light we could barely see around us.  
  
I stepped off the train, puzzled. Before us stood a small.woodshed? What was this? We must be making a pit stop or something, I thought. I noticed that most of the kids my age were just as baffled, but that the older students didn't seem the least bit concerned. Ah, must be more magic! I was really going to have to get used to this.  
  
"First years this way," came a small squeaky voice. "Leave your things. They will be taken care of."  
  
I turned to find the source, and saw a wrinkled woman, small - about 2 feet tall - and holding a wand, which was shinning brightly in the darkness. About 50 students gathered around the squat one.  
  
"Welcome everyone to Adams." She smiled and turned to walk down a path that leaded around the woodshed.  
  
I noticed that the rest of the students were entering the woodshed. It must be a portal, I decided, because that many people could not fit inside of that small building.  
  
I followed without another thought, and soon we were travelling through almost total blackness. The only light was the tiny sparkle ahead of us that the.person.was carrying. After about ten minutes, I felt an arm close around mine.  
  
"Lee, that is you, right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"It's too dark. I am a little worried."  
  
"It's okay. I am sure they wouldn't lead us into anything dangerous," I replied. But the only thing I could think of was her arm around mine.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, we came to a cave. As Sarah and I went through cave's entrance we suddenly found we were in a field, with bright stars around, and a huge fortress in the distance. There were lights burning around, and it appeared we were on the coast. I was in awe. I felt Sarah tighten her grip on me - and I was in heaven! We were led up to the school, to where a man stood, waiting to greet us.  
  
"Welcome to Adams. You are a fine group of potential Wizards and Witches. I will tell you that you are also the smallest class of new students we have had in a while. So, feel privileged to be here. I am Alvin Bunting, Deputy Headmaster, and head of Eaglefeather House. You will shortly join your classmates and be sorted into your houses. Your house is your family. If you screw up, your house will lose merits. If you succeed, your house will gain merits." He pointed at the wall on his right. There were three tickers - colored green, red, and black. They were all set at 0000.  
  
"Now follow me." As he turned, a lot of us new students stared at each other - some with excitement, some with apprehension.  
  
I walked into a huge ballroom with four long tables. 3 of them had students at them, and a fourth was at the far end, seating the professors. I started to wonder about how we would be placed, and I silently pleaded for myself to be in the same house as Sarah.  
  
Professor Bunting walked out, holding a staff, which was glowing a bright red. He set the staff down, the light disappeared, and it appeared to be just a normal, brown stick.  
  
"As I call your name, you will approach, and hold the Staff of Auras. It will discern what lies in your heart, and shine its light to all, so that they know where you belong. Red is for Eaglefeather, the Native American that showed all resistance to control. He held deep spiritual beliefs and had a talent rivalled by few in history. Green is for Appleseed, the adventurer who was curious, clever, with a desire to do the impossible. And Black is for Smith, the English man who was ambitious, determined and proud.  
  
He started calling out the students' names one by one. I really wasn't paying attention to names as much as watching the Staff and its colour transformations. Then I saw Sarah walk forward. I couldn't wait! She picked up the Staff of Auras, and after a few seconds it radiated a brilliant green. She was in Appleseed!  
  
I congratulated her as she walked by and took her seat at her table. And I kept on wishing: "Please be Appleseed. I must be in Appleseed."  
  
Next thing I knew, I was being jabbed in the ribs.  
  
"Lee, you are being called." Jeanna pushed me forward.  
  
I looked around. Everyone was looking at me, and some girls were giggling. My face turned about ten shades of red as I walked to the front. I picked up the Staff, concentrating on the word 'Appleseed'. I shut my eyes and soon I was aware of the sound of people talking.  
  
I ventured a look to see what colour the Staff had gone. I almost fell over with disappointment. I stared dumfounded at a dark, black staff. I was in Smith house. I put on a smile, and walked to my table. As I sat, I caught Sarah's eye. There was something in them.was it sorrow? She smiled at me, and nodded. I returned the smile, but only barely.  
  
This was going to be a long year.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to lovethepotionboy...although she likes to be called Kait. :) 


	4. Fast Forward Summary

The next four years came and went like the wind. Nothing much happened, so I won't bore you with the details. But I will offer a brief summary of the key events, so you are not totally lost!  
  
First Year:  
  
After Sarah and I were placed in different houses, I decided to let my feelings for her lie. Our two houses were always at odds (Eaglefeather being the neutral house) so I didn't think it could work for us to be together in that way.  
  
It was also in the First Year that I met my best friends here, at Adams - Travis Ballard, Donnie Parker and Jaye Holt - all of whom were sorted into Smith, like myself.  
  
I also almost flunked out. I had low marks in every subject, except Potions, for which I seemed to have an aptitude.  
  
Second Year:  
  
I managed to establish a groove in this year and was able to pull my grades up to par.  
  
Appleseed became the house leader for the first time in 3 years. Way to go, Sarah!  
  
Third Year:  
  
Sarah started dating a fellow Appleseed, named Brad Nelson. He was two years her senior. I have kept my eye on them, since.  
  
This was also the year I started Arithmancy and discovered I had a natural talent for it. That made two things I could do well.  
  
Fourth Year:  
  
This was the year I started to notice Sheryl Wade, of Eaglefeather. I remembered when Sheryl and her sister had introduced themselves to Sarah and I during our first ride to Adams. Sheryl was a 5' 1" force of will. She was from Alabama, and was a definite redneck, but a pretty cute one! She had a slender, tight body, fire-red hair and freckly skin, just the way I like them. It took me a little while, but I finally won her, right before Christmas break.  
  
Sarah led her house to another victory.  
  
*  
  
And now this brings us to the present, as I lie here in bed at home, twirling my wand. Even today my wand still fills me with wonderment. Eleven and a half inches long, mahogany, with a dragon heartstring core. However many times my mother, or Tony, would ask me for a demonstration, I refused, knowing that students must not do magic outside school until the age of 18. Oh, but if I could.  
  
This year there is a new mystery, though. The letter I received each year is brimming with a secret, this time. It added the need for Dress Robes, as well as hinting at an announcement that will be made at the Start of Term Feast.  
  
The letter was also conspicuous by its lack of a prefect badge. Of course, I hadn't really expected it, but my Head of House and Charms Master, Jim Lloyd, had said he would recommend me for the position. Oh well. I am sure someone else deserved it more than I.  
  
Every year, on the eve before I am to leave, this always happens. I lay here unable to sleep, staring at the ceiling waiting until I finally nod off from exhaustion. And every year I have the same dream:  
  
*** iI am in the Hall. All the tables are full of students. Professor Aplington is addressing the students. What is he saying? He pulls two sheets of parchment from thin air and reads aloud two names. I hear him call Sarah Cate and.was that my name? I start heading to the front of the Hall to take my place. But what was it he had been saying before he called our names? I am so nervous I am shaking! Am I in trouble? Did I earn a reward? We are both now standing, facing each other, and I hear music in the background./i  
  
***  
  
Now at this point, my dream usually drops into nothingness, but tonight, for some reason, it actually continues.  
  
***  
  
iAll of a sudden Sarah and I are alone. Everyone else has disappeared. I lean in to kiss her. She doesn't pull back at all - I even felt her pull me in tighter. I start to let my hands explore her. I can feel her curves through her robes, ample and well developed. She stops and pushes me back. I stare at her, as she slowly begins to unbutton her shirt. She lifts off her robes and exposes her herself for my approval. I examine the roundness of her breasts. They are a creamy white, while the nipples, already erect with excitement, are just a slight darker and flushed, like her skin. I reach out to hold them in my hands, to feel their softness. As I look deep into her eyes she opens her mouth and says./i  
  
***  
  
"Wake up, Lee."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
Dimly, I recognized the voice of my mother. I grudgingly got up, and prepared to go to the station. But I concentrated hard on the memories of my dream, to keep it in my head for as long as possible.  
  
A/N: Here Kait outdoes herself again. I am a lucky writer. I am enjoying this story even more than when I concieved it. Yes hours excruciating labor....ok so it wasn't like that. 


	5. Sarah's Dilemma

We barely made it to the station in time, arriving only 5 minutes before the train was due to leave. That dream had really got to me! As usual, we met up with Sarah and her mother on the way to the wall. I greeted her shyly, images from the dream popping, vividly, into my head. I noticed, at this point, that Sarah had a Prefect pin on her lapel.  
  
"Congratulations. I knew you would get picked." I beamed.  
  
"Thanks." She said, but her expression was obviously forced. Something was wrong - she was not her usual chirpy self. I started to say so, but then decided that I should leave it alone for now. My mom obviously thought so, too, for she laid her hand upon my shoulder and I looked up to see her shake her head. Did she know something I didn't? I wished I had listened while they had been talking.  
  
I managed to get my stuff to the loading area, with barely 2 minutes to spare. I started looking around for my friends, and, more importantly, my girlfriend. Maybe she could take my mind off of everything, I thought.  
  
"Over here, Lee!" I saw Sheryl in her usual muggle clothing: Cowboy boots, a button-down brown western-style shirt, cowboy hat, and blue jeans with a big belt buckle.  
  
"Hey, sweetie." I gave her a kiss. "Uhmm, I've missed that," I admitted.  
  
"I am sure you did," she replied, grinning. "Hey - I have something to show you. Remember that secret I told you about in my owls?"  
  
"Yeah?" I asked warily.  
  
She pulled out a shiny new Prefect pin. "I'm a Prefect!"  
  
"All right!" I hugged her close. "Now you can keep me out of trouble, find special places for us, give hell to the Appleseeds, stick up for me when another Pref - "  
  
I noticed her giving me that look, the one that could kill a Deatheater.  
  
"I'm kidding!"  
  
"Yeah, you better be," she wagged her finger at me before continuing. "Also, Jeanna got Head Girl"  
  
"That is really great! Maybe she can.just joking!"  
  
She gave me a punch on the arm, and pulled me onto the train before could leave without us. On our way to find a compartment, we ran into one of my best friends - and fellow Smith - Donnie.  
  
"Hey, beanpole!" I shouted. He was a tall, skinny boy, already 6' 5" .and only a fifth year!  
  
"Lee, I was looking for you. Did you hear? Jaye made Prefect."  
  
"That is awesome, I was hoping he would get it.if I didn't."  
  
"Why would you get it, shrimp? You suck at almost everything," he jested.  
  
"He has a point," interrupted Sheryl, with a toothy, shit-eating grin.  
  
"Hey, I get enough burn from my friends, without you helping."  
  
She laughed. I waved, leaving Donnie.and we soon located a nice compartment, all to ourselves. We sat together for a few minutes, kissing and making out, all the time hoping no one would walk in on us! Sheryl had cast an opacity charm on the windows to keep people from looking in. She was good at all manner of privacy charms. I vowed to ask her if she'd tutor me.  
  
In a few blissful moments I felt I was about to explode! Then she stopped.  
  
"Here. I want you to pin it on me." Sheryl handed me her prefect pin. "Just let me change, first."  
  
I watched her change into her robes and make herself all prim and proper for her prefect meeting, which was in only a few minutes. When she had finished getting ready, she stepped in front of me and stuck out her chest - giving me a ripe target. I very slowly prepped the pin and started to put it on her. I feigned shakiness, to give me a reason for bracing myself upon her ample bosom. She didn't mind in the least.in fact I think she had planned exactly that.  
  
Up 'til that point, we had never taken our relationship beyond some light petting, but I gently squeezed her left breast as I finished putting on the pin. She immediately pulled me towards her, and started kissing me again. This time, I knew she would let me wander a little more. I began caressing each breast in turn, trying to pay each the attention it deserved. I was really enjoying this! I reached my hand down, and squeezed her ass. It was small, but round. I felt her tremble slightly in response to our new explorations.  
  
And then suddenly I was back in my dream. I couldn't get Sarah out of my mind! I knew that was wrong, but I couldn't stop thinking about the Appleseed girl. Finally, I pushed Sheryl away.  
  
"What's wrong?' she asked, breathlessly.  
  
I tried to come up with an excuse. "Oh nothing, just thinking about another girl naked" would not have been an appropriate one right then.  
  
"Ehhh, when is that meeting?"  
  
She looked at her watch. "Oh shit! You're right - I have to go." She gave me a quick peck, and headed off.  
  
Whoa, that had been a close one! After she left, I decided to look around. I roamed the train, saying "hi" to those I knew, and noting a few of the new people, when it suddenly dawned on me that the carriages seemed to be real empty this year. Then again, the biggest class in Adams' history had graduated last year. 132, if I remembered correctly. It didn't appear that the new class would fill that gap.  
  
After only a few minutes, though it seemed like ages, I stopped outside a compartment. I could definitely hear someone crying! I looked in at the window, and saw Sarah. She had her face in her hands and was all-out bawling.  
  
I was frozen. Should I comfort her? Should I let her be? I didn't know what to decide. And where, I thought, was that boyfriend of hers, Brad?  
  
I couldn't just stand here, so I knocked on the door. After a few seconds I heard familiar voice saying, sullenly, "Come in."  
  
I slid open the door, noticing she was trying to contain herself, and was wiping her face. I wanted so much to put my arm around her, and tell her that everything would be all right. But all I could do was stare at her. She stirred, a little uncomfortable, waiting for me to say something.  
  
All I managed to say was: "Aren't you supposed to be in a prefect meeting?"  
  
"Oh my God! I almost forgot. What time is it?"  
  
She looked at her watch. "I'm late. They are going to kick me out for this." She tried to get up, but collapsed back into her chair.  
  
"Are you okay?" I inquired  
  
"I'm fine, OK? Now - out of my way." She jumped up, nearly knocking me down. I watched her sprint to the front of the train.  
  
It took a few seconds to hit me what I had done: I let a great opportunity pass me by.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid!" I scolded myself. "You should have found out what was wrong, first."  
  
Something was definitely wrong here. I decided that I would find out what it was.  
  
A/N: Another chapter fixed by the brilliant lovethepotionboy (AKA Kait) 


	6. One Secret Revealed

The Hall was unusually quiet. Yes, there were plenty of people talking.but since we'd lost all of last year's class it seemed vacant.  
  
I looked around trying to see who had made Prefect and who the Head Boy was: I don't know if it's the same at every school, but, at Adams, each House has a Prefect from each class of fifth years and up. Invariably, the Head Boy and Girl are selected from the Seventh Year House Prefects.  
  
Sometimes I had wondered what would happen if all the Seventh Year Prefects were the same sex! They probably think of that in advance.  
  
Anyway, back to the matter at hand. I knew the Fifth Year Prefects were Sheryl from Eaglefeather, Sarah from Appleseed, and Jaye from Smith. The Sixth Year Prefects were Tessa Rains from Appleseed, Jennifer Dawson from Smith, and Sean McCormick from Eaglefeather. Sheryl had told me Jeanna had been chosen as Head Girl, and it appeared that Sarah's boyfriend, Brad, would be Head Boy.  
  
The Smith Seventh Year Prefect was Craig Beshires. Even though we are in the same house, I have to say that he is such an asshole! Brian Willis got the Prefect spot for Appleseed, and I wasn't sure who the Eaglefeather guy was - I would have to remember to ask Sheryl later, I decided.  
  
Finally, they brought in the First Years, so young and eager to be Sorted. It was the same ceremony they carried out every year. They led them to the front; the new students held the Staff; the staff glowed with the colour of the House the student should be in. I had witnessed this ceremony four times besides my own Sorting. I let myself zone out.  
  
I started to remember my dream - well, the last part of it anyway. I allowed myself a glance at Sarah. She was looking very sullen but was paying attention to what was going on. I was torn between my desire for her and my desire to find out what was wrong. I didn't know which was more important right then.  
  
Before I knew it the Sorting was over and I noticed that my House seemed very pissed for some reason. I looked around and it was soon apparent what was wrong. Our table was only half filled while the others were almost overflowing.  
  
"Now doesn't that just make our year?" Donnie leaned over and asked. "If I didn't know any better I would say that this whole Sorting thing was rigged."  
  
"But...how?" was all I could manage. I looked around once more. Apparently, out of 82 first years only 12 were sorted into Smith. The final tally appeared above the house symbols in the Hall:  
  
Appleseed: 240 Eaglefeather: 201 Smith: 143  
  
It seemed that over the past decade the Smith house had decreased slowly. For some reason the new generations just didn't have the ambition and cunning that at one time was so prevalent. The feast had started. I, as well as most of House Smith, had lost our appetites, but I forced a few things down. When the feast was finally over Professor Aplington stood to make his usual start of term announcements.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Adams. I am pleased to be announcing that this is a historic year for schools around the globe. It has been in negotiations for many years and I am proud to say that we will once again be having Interschool Wizarding Tournaments. Each continent will have its own Tournament, and as such, so are we. "Adams is fortunate enough to be hosting this Tournament first and will be expecting a Champion from three other schools: Rio de Oro in Mexico, Le Grace de Dieu in Canada, and Monroe in California. The Headmasters from each school will bring their school's Champion to compete with ours. They should be arriving in two weeks. I will be expecting each student here to show respect and courtesy at all times. "Now, as far as choosing our Champion.we will be using a method passed on to me by the great Albus Dumbledore himself."  
  
With this statement came great awe and chattering. I knew about Dumbledore. He was Headmaster of Hogwarts in England and had discovered the 12 uses for dragons blood, or was it 10? I couldn't remember at that moment.  
  
"I will reveal more later, but until then may you all have a good night's sleep and be prepared for your classes to start tomorrow. Oh and as usual don't go into the cave to the east or you will die." He mentioned, seemingly as an afterthought, before he took his leave.  
  
We retreated to our house dormitories. I managed to steal a few minutes with Sheryl on my way.  
  
"So, mighty house Smith still growing smaller and smaller?" She lightly jabbed.  
  
"Hey, it isn't the size of your House, it's the power within." I retorted with a suggestive smirk.  
  
"Are you implying you have something powerful waiting to get out?"  
  
"Why, are you harbouring tendencies to be loomed over?"  
  
"Ok, that one was a little lame." She started moving her hand over her mouth with a mock yawn/boredom motion.  
  
"So it was lame? I'm not trying to win a poetry contest. You started this diatribe between us. You tell me what to say next."  
  
"Fine! You want to be like that? Then this is where you say." - She roughened her voice to imitate me as best she could - "Oh, Sheryl, all my life I have wanted nothing more than to hold you in my arms and love you with all my heart as we cuddle until the sun rises and we know we need each other forever." With a cough her normal voice returned. "Or, something like that."  
  
"Well, how about this?" I did an impersonation of her. "Lee, you hunk of a man, I want you to meet me in the classroom on the third floor that never gets used. I want you to make my toes curl. Ooooo, oooh, eeeee!" I gave her an amused smile, but I didn't see any amusement in her own face at this point. Did I cross the line? 'I think I might be in trouble,' I mused.  
  
"I do not sound like that! And I wouldn't say it like that either." I saw something sparkle in her eyes. "It would be more like. 'Lee, I don't care what the hell you are doing tomorrow but if you are not in that classroom by 7:30 pm then you won't get another chance for a long time.'"  
  
I was at a loss for words. Was she serious, or just making fun back? She leaned in and gave me a deep kiss, then pulled back and started to head to her dormitory. "And by the way," - she looked around for anyone listening in - "I mean it."  
  
And with that she took off.  
  
A/N: Woohoo, another great Beta job by lovethepotionboy (Kait). 


End file.
